jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
| next = |returnees = Calvin ( ) Chris C ( ) Dandrew ( ) Flutter ( ) Jack ( ) Jon ( ) Matthew ( ) Miranda ( ) Nucleo ( ) TJ ( )|name = Big Brother 3|numberofhouseguests = 20|numberofdays = 32|runnersup = Chris C|previousseason = Big Brother 2|nextseason = Big Brother 4}} Big Brother 3 is the third season of JRZ Big Brother. Despite having a large cast, the season lasted the shortest amount of time due to multiple quits and expulsions, resulting in an incredibly small jury. After 32 days, Jon was crowned the winner of the game over Chris C. This is often considered the best season for its fun and unique characters, combined with strong gameplay, as well as its lack of controversy. Twists/Changes * Trick or Treat - America voted to give a houseguest a chance to win a "treat" (game advantage) or earn a "trick" (punishment). They earn the chance to choose one of three doors. Two doors have treats while one of them has a trick. Andrew won the first one and earned a vote cancel. In week 6, Tom won the second but was tricked and got his vote blocked, although it did not matter since he was a nominee. Then Chris was tricked and earned a spot as an automatic third nominee. Calvin won a Pick-A-Veto, he chose to play for the Double Power of Veto. Following that, Radix won a vote steal which allowed him to steal a vote and cast it himself. In week 10, Jon got tricked was trapped in solitary confinement where all he could do is use one channel only for 12 hours. Jack is treated to a Save-A-Friend in which he is immune for the week and also gets to grant immunity so someone else. He chooses Nika. The final Trick or Treat is won by Nika. He is Co-HOH and shares the responsibilities of nominating a player. * Reset Button - In the previous two seasons, the button did nothing but this time it reset the week when Matthew pushed it in week 14. All the houseguests went back to week 13. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Trick or Treat History Game History Week 1 The game opening with a Halloween themed pick a number competition. Alexis chose the number that allowed her to become the first HOH. Snorby chose a number that made him an automatic nominee. During the pregame, previous relationships were announced and the Siberia Six were formed between Jon, Chris, Jack, Dandrew, Radix, and Nika. Within that, The Pondy Boiz formed between Jon, Chris, Jack and Dandrew. On the other side Li Dynasty formed as a group to combat the Sibera Six between TJ, Calvin, Nucleo, Shawn, Matthew, Snorby and Radix. Within that, The New Guys were born between Nucleo, Shawn and Matthew. Alexis chose to nominate Calvin because of his inactivity and connection to TJ and Flutter was targeted because she was too active voice. Dandrew wins the POV and removes Snorby so Alexis won't get any blood on her hands. The original votes were leaning towards to Calvin being evicted but a few hours before eviction, Calvin promised to be more active and that caused Radix and Matthew to flip their votes, sealing Flutter's fate. Week 2 Jack wins HOH and targets Calvin and TJ again. Miranda and Alexis began calling Jack a snake in the house so they became his backdoor target. Radix won the veto and wanted to use it on TJ but he convince him otherwise. TJ's end goal during BB3 was to make Calvin win so he let himself stay on the block. Jack chose to backdoor Miranda. Miranda's friends voted to save her, alienating them more from the majority of the house. Week 3 When TJ won HOH, he was afraid to take a shot at the Siberia group so early so he instead took the easy route by nominating two Kik people. Alexis saved herself but Lady blew up. She revealed all the alliances that she was a part of and she wrote a hit piece on Jon and then fought with hosts. This led to everyone being happy with evicting her. Week 4 Dandrew's HOH was another easy week. He chose easy targets in Jaqxon and Shawn. Jaqxon had been in everyone's DMs and was very shady and Shawn was just quiet. Ultimately, Jaqxon was an easy target to rally behind. Week 5 Chris was HOH and just finishing Jack's work from week 2. Shawn and Radix were nominated as pawns. Alexis was nominated but put up a good fight. Dandrew won the first Trick or Treat and earned a vote cancellation. He cancelled Ethan's vote. During this week Ethan allegedly got nudes from Alexis so she could earn his vote. She was evicted unanimously. Week 6 Nucleo chose to nominate Tom because he suspect him playing all sides of the house. Ethan was just a pawn. Tom won the vote block in this weeks Trick or Treat and was unable to cast a vote during that week (should he not be a nominee rip). Before any of this could happen, however, Tom was caught cheating by stealing somebody else's score and was then expelled for breaking the rules. Week 7 TJ played it safe again by taking easy shots. Li Dynasty was pushing for a Siberia Six to be evicted but in the end they stuck with the easy vote. Chris won the Trick or Treat but got tricked and placed on the block as a third nominee. He did win POV to save himself though. Ethan was evicted unanimously because Li thought Nika was close with Siberia and they did not want to upset that group just yet. Week 8 Nucleo wins HOH and decides to take a shot at Siberia. TJ accidentally exposes Li Dynasty in the house chat by saying "good job keeping it in the clan 3 weeks in a row". Calvin then won the Trick or Treat which was a POV spot and the option to choose what to play for. Calvin chose to play for the double power of veto. Nucleo nominated TJ to mask the "clan" and also have another one of his allies in veto and Nika was a pawn. Chris and Nucleo won POV and decided both not to use it. Chris went first, then Nucleo. Nucleo did use the POV, removing TJ and taking a shot at the Siberia Six. Dandrew was evicted with only his Pondy Boiz voting to save him. Week 9 Jon nominates Nucleo and TJ to get revenge for Dandrew. He gets no blood on his hands. Snorby wins POV and Nucleo tells him not to use his veto. Radix won the Trick or Treat vote steal advantage. Radix did not want to get any blood on his hands but Nucleo convinces him to steal Calvin's vote, a sure vote for TJ to stay. TJ gets evicited and Radix becomes a major house target for going against the Pondy Boiz. Week 10 Jack wins HOH and is mad about the fallout from last week but lucky for him it is a Triple Eviction round. He nominates Nucleo, Radix, and Shawn since they became large targets in the weeks prior. Nucleo wins POV and takes himself down and Jack puts up Bryson as a pawn. But in an attempt to keep Shawn safe, Nucleo and Shawn announce that Shawn's Juice will happen the next day. Overnight, Shawn quits the game by deleting every message he has ever sent on the BB3 server sans a few and every single DM ever. The following morning the eviction is turned into a normal round and Nucleo follows through with Shawn's Juice. He creates an alliance with everyone left except for Matthew and just exposes Matthew for everything he has ever said and done in and outside of the game. Unfortunately, the Pondy Boiz do not really care and the other houseguests don't know what is going on and so the plea falls on deaf ears. Radix is evicted 4-3. Week 11 Nucleo needed to clutch the HOH or POV but he did not. Jack won the Save-A-Friend Trick or Treat and decided to save Nika in an attempt to gain his trust. Jon won both of those and finally evicted Nucleo in a 9-0 vote. Jon uses this time to bond with Matthew. Week 12 Jack wins HOH and Nika wins Co-HOH via Trick or Treat. Nika is unhappy but goes along with what Jack tells him. They nominate Bryson and Snorby because those two were playing the middle very well. Nika in a last ditch effort creates an alliance of the outsiders which were himself, Bryson, Snorby and Matthew called "The Lil Dick Clique" to try and band against the Pondy Boiz but it was too late. Matthew was mostly with them and they had such a strong challenge presence. Bryson was evicted because he was less loyal than Snorby. Week 13 In a surprise Double Eviction, Jon pulls out an impressive win in a close battle against Snorby. The Pondy boiz plan to backdoor Snorby for being good at comps and being in the middle. Matthew wins the POV and Jon has him use it on Calvin, ensuring that Snorby be evicted. Week 14 Jack wins an HOH, continuing the Pondy run. The goal was to evict Matthew but a button appeared. Matthew presses it and he would be going home but it resets the week. Nika also quits. Week 15 The following round after the reset, Matthew uses his newfound life and wins HOH. He targets the Pondy's right from the start. Jon wins the POV and plans to blindside his friend and close ally, Jack. He takes Chris down so that it could be a 2-0 send off for their friend. Both Pondys have an emotional breakdown but decide to take the shot anyway. Chris changed his vote last minute to vote for Jack so that Matthew would not get the satisfaction of casting the sole tie breaker vote to evict. Week 16 Jon wins HOH. Matthew is the target because Calvin is a goat and Chris is a Pondy. Chris wins the POV ensuring that Matthew be evicted. Week 16 Jon wins part 1 against Chris and Calvin. Calvin surprisingly shows up and fights with Jon for 5 hours until one slip up cost him a win. Chris crushed Calvin in part 2. Jon in the end pulled out the victor in part 3. Jon and Calvin made a deal but upon losing, Calvin relieved him of his deal, sealing his fate as the final juror. Finale Jury Trivia * This is the shortest season to date. References Category:JRZ Category:JRZBB Category:JRZBB Seasons Category:Big Brother 3